The Half Pokemon
by The Final Conduit
Summary: I'm constantly hunted by them. Whenever I do escape their pursuit, it usually doesn't last much less than a few days. But then, I always have to deal with fighting with my pokemon against them. It's always been like this, but honestly, when that kid took my pokemon after it was captured... I'd do anything for it back. OCs. Set in Gale of Darkness. Mild language.


The wind makes his hair flow gracefully in the wind as he runs through the forest.

His clothes, once consisting of a black t shirt and blue jeans, were smudged with dirt, several tears and slices dotting numerous places on his body.

Oh how his clothes were unbearably horrible.

His hot breath formed an cold, white wisp in the air, his feet crunching against the substance stuck to the ground, the sky a silvery steel.

He hopped over several trees, landing on the ground harshly at one point, then dared let himself rest, allowing himself a look back.

So far, no one.

He looked to his surroundings, his clothes not helping his body to feel any more comfortable than it already wasn't.

He cursed under his breath, his chest harshly heaving and relaxing.

He looked behind himself once again, the cold biting into his senses.

He closed his eyes tightly, willing his own body to go for a little distance farther.

He recognized this place.

This area was very close to a pokemon center...

He willed himself further.

He knew stopping even at an inch from the center would be fatal.

Every time air left and refilled his lungs, his throat emitted a very strange sound.

He coughed, his hand filled with weight as he lifted it over his mouth, his eyes seeing farther than most people would deem impossible for a human.

But then again, he wasn't your "average" person.

He pushed himself faster, exhaustion lodging itself within his bones, the feeling begging him in a desperate manner to spare them any additional torture.

And of course, he ignored this bitterly.

The nearest city was close...

His foot caught in a tree root, and he stumbled, recovering himself before he completely lost his footing, not even bothering to get angry at the roots that he blamed for his almost tripping.

Just a little more...

Banishing everything that he deemed to be a thing to hold him back to the lowest pit Hell had to offer, he willed his lungs to work themselves much past their typical speed, the air sucking into him as though he was a vacuum.

He bared his teeth, tightly gripping his fists, kicking off the spot he stood in that one moment.

His fists swung from two different parallels sides, the fists somehow helping him to increase the speed that he would've produced if he hadn't clenched his hands so tightly closed.

He jumped over anything that was in his way, his ultimate goal of reaching the Pokemon center the only thing driving him.

This resulted in a blind running, feet catching different objects on the ground, causing his grip on his balance to quiver, his speed somewhat fling before rising back up to its original velocity, only for the damn process to start again.

His rush abandoned him short after, and he glowered through the mist forming in the air.

The city was only a short distance away now.

He breathed his own relief, then trudged on with slow, heavy steps, clutching his heart, for it seemed intent on either giving out on him or simply leaping out of his chest.

A half minute into walking, he realized that his feet were dragging rather than walking.

He didn't care for it though.

He was already there.

Looking around once he got out of the forest, he sighed again, the vapor still forming as he breathed heavily.

His heavy sigh was the key to what made him let his body start to tell him that it was tired.

He looked behind himself, trying to see if he was still being followed.

He tried to listen for the sounds within the forest more carefully than usual, his heartbeat thrusting annoyingly in his ears, obscuring his senses slightly.

When he heard nothing after a moment, he still listened, backing away slightly.

He also recognized the fact that hope, as incredible and vital it could be to someone, could also at times blur a person's view of whether there was error or not.

Or to be more precise, it could blur a person's ability to accept whether there was an error or not.

He listened, then, hearing nothing except his heart, the pokemon and animals in the forest, and the crunching of his own feet on the snowy ground, he whipped back towards the pokemon center, sprinting with all his strength for his very freedom and life depended on it.

He came in front of the small building, and as he entered, he was greeted by Nurse Joy, who smiled for a split second before she saw how injured he was.

She panicked quickly, trying to bring him to a chair, then started asking if she could do anything for him.

He nodded, "I'd like to ask for the pokemon treatment..."

She looked stunned, "You came with these bruises just so you could heal your pokemon?"

He nodded, breathing harder.

"Could you please..." He handed her his one pokeball, it's weight high in that one moment.

All he had was his Poochyena, Fang as he called him.

"Yes of course!" She hurriedly took it, taking it to the back room where they stored pokemon, hurrying back.

"Would it be alright if I nursed your wounds?"

"I'll be okay... I just need the pokemon treatment for myself..."

She stared at that.

"...But you aren't a pokemon..." She spoke after a moment, "How can I give you..."

"I'm not a pokemon... But I'm close enough..."

"How? You only look like a normal trainer."

He leaned forward, tugging at the rim of his pants, and to the nurse's evident surprise, a furry tail whipped out from his waist, once concealed neatly from the world, but now moving around in the air, as though trying to relieve tensed muscles from inside it.

"Though it may not seem possible, I'm the first person to ever be a half pokemon." He looked up to her, "Could you please give me the pokemon treatment?"

He didn't fail to notice how she stared incredulously at his tail, as though watching the impossible happen before her eyes.

He sighed.

"I'll pinch you if you want." He looked down.

"Huh?" She looked to him.

"I can pinch you if you want to make sure you're not dreaming." He doubted that she could tell he was joking, sucky as the joke might be, mainly due to his very low, deep voice.

But it wasn't HIS fault that his voice had been like that!

"Uh... No. But how can I give you the treatment you need if you aren't in a pokeball?"

He simply lifted a somewhat aged pokeball out of his pocket, almost as though by reflex, "Simply hit me with this ball. Then I'll be free to go in."

"Uh... Okay." She picked up the ball, feeling strange, then hit him on the head with it, dragging him into the ball as it opened.

He physically cringed, keeping over slightly as he felt the red beam hit him, covering him, sucking him in...

He remembered screaming the first time he did this, but now he took the pain without any bit of an utterance.

It must've been an ordeal for pokemon to be captured...

With that thought, he was sucked in the ball.

Nurse Joy stared at the ball in her hands, the shock of the event still going through her.

Then she shook it off.

She was a doctor after all.

She had to give equal service to everyone.

With that thought, she went in the back of the room where the pokeballs were stored, placing it into a machine.

She smiled after the initial shock faded from her features.

What a curious little trainer...

* * *

A/N: Basically takes place in the world of Gale of Darkness.

The guy is my OC. If you feel bothered by that, Oh well.


End file.
